


Astro Prompts

by S0methingCreativ3



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0methingCreativ3/pseuds/S0methingCreativ3
Summary: Basically just fluffy Astro oneshots, I usually use prompts but I can do requests too C:





	1. Socky Fluff

"Minhyuk, you need to go to bed. Are you aware that you're worrying Sanha?" JinJin's calm voice broke Rocky out of his trance.

Rocky looked up with a confused stare, meeting his hyungs concerned one, "Why's he worried?"

JinJin rolled his eyes, glaring pointedly at him, "Look at the damn clock and then ask me again."

Rocky looked at his watch, 2:37AM it read. Rocky's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath, flopping onto the floor from his sitting position. He'd been doing sit-ups for the past ten minutes just out of pure boredom... Okay mainly stress. They've had a long day.

JinJin walked over to Rocky's form noticing the boys closed eyes and he sighed, "If you're tired go to bed, but please don't wake up Sanha I've only just got him to sleep."

Rocky nodded, looking up at his hyung and moving to get off the floor, heading for his room.

As soon as he entered he quietly closed the door, maneuvering around the clothes strewn about and finally reached the bed. Rocky slipped out of his jeans and shirt, pulling on a pair of loose sweats(They were Eunwoo's but shh everyone's secretly stole a pair of his comfy sweats) and carefully placed himself in bed next to the maknae.

"Minhyuk hyung?" A tired mumble sounded to his right and Rocky sighed quietly, turning to face the younger with a frown.

"I'm sorry I woke you Sanha..." Rocky mumbled guiltily.

Sanha shifted, opening his eyes to look at Rocky and he gave a small smile, "It's okay hyung, just glad you're in bed."

Rocky gave a small smile and ruffled the younger's hair affectionately. He felt bad for both worrying the kid and waking him up but he figured it'd be best to apologize in the morning after they're both rested well.

Sanha shifted again but this time his hand wrapped around Rocky's forearm before he turned over on his other side and wrapped Rocky's arm around his waist. Rocky froze, wide eyed. The maknae rarely cuddled with him at night, much less as the little spoon.

"Sanha..?" Rocky whispered quietly.

Sanha only hummed contently and drew false patterns on Rocky's arm and the older slowly relaxed, giving in and hugging the younger closer to him. His eyes closed and his head moved to bury itself into the younger's neck.

Sanha giggled quietly, moving a little, "Hyung your breath tickles.." Me mumbled quietly and Rocky let a small smile tug at his lips.

Rocky had an idea and smirked against the younger's neck, quickly placing his lips on the skin and blowing a small quiet raspberry.

Sanha squeaked in surprise, turning around in Rocky's hold to swat at the smiling boy, "rude.."

Rocky found the youngest to be adorable while sleepy and even more so when flustered. The group knew how affectionate the two got with each other off camera and often gave them their space to figure things out. Sanha was still only 16, still young. Too young in Eunwoo's opinion so he was always the one watching the two the closest.

Long arms encircled Rocky's waist and suddenly there was a small pressure on Rocky's side. It took a moment to register but as soon as it did the older was squirming in the maknae's grasp, trying desperately not to let out a laugh at Sanha's relentless tickling.

"S-Stop mercy, mercy... I'm sorry Sanh-ahaha please no" Rocky said attempting his best to keep the volume low.

Sanha snickered, obeying the request and letting the older go but still keeping him wrapped up in his long arms. Sanha had too much limb but he made up for it when times like these came around. Cuddling with the maknae was something every member did because Sanha just loved to wrap his hyungs into his arms and hold them there.

Rocky's breathing slowed again and he moved his head to rest on the younger's chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the boy's nose bury into his hair and a tired sigh came from the boy's lips.

"Promise me you'll start coming to bed on time Minhyuk hyung..." Sanha whispered.

Rocky slowly nodded, "Only if you'll be the little spoon tomorrow.." He agreed with a small yawn, fatigue finally deciding to hit the dancer full force.

Sanha nodded into Rocky's hair before the maknae's breathing evened out and Rocky followed suit soon after.

It's safe to say that Rocky now goes to bed early.


	2. OT6 Cuddle Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun has a bad day for unknown reasons, the others are there to comfort him.

Myungjun wasn't okay. Jinwoo could see it. Everyone in the group saw how Myungjun wasn't as upbeat today, they all noticed his more frequent slip ups and the blank stares he gave out.

Huddled together, the 5 of them came up with a plan. They just needed to talk to manager hyung and take the rest of the day off. Which he'd gladly let happen as he'd noticed the drop in Muyngjun's mood as well.

As soon as he heard they had the rest of the day off, MJ was confused, "Wait, we still have to do our dance practice for Breathless.." He trailed off confused as Jinwoo and Dongmin grabbed either of his arms and escorted the eldest our and back to the dorms.

MJ just let his dongsaengs drag him up into Dongmin and Bin's room. Jinwoo and Dongmin easily lifted their hyung up and tossed him into the bed, tugging his shoes off before the youngest three piled into the room as well. Everyone kicked off their shoes and shrugged off jackets that weren't wanted before climbing into bed and quickly surrounding Myungjun with some much needed quiet company.

MJ sighed quietly, turning to the closest person and hiding his face in their chest. He didn't even look to see who it was and he felt their arm wrap around his shoulders. Another's hand started to rub comforting circles into MJ's back calmly. Another hand slipped up and into his hair, brushing through the messy strands in a way that had the eldest's mucles relaxing instantly.

"Not fair, we want in!" MJ heard Sanha's voice trail across the room before a pair of arms came at him from behind the boy that was holding MJ and securing themselves around his waist comfortably.

A head was placed onto MJ's thigh and he smiled, skinship was what he needed and that was exactly what he was getting. Soon enough MJ grew sleepy but before he could drift off a voice came from above him.

"MJ hyung... What's on your mind..?" Was quietly mumbled into his neck where apparently Jinwoo had been placed.

Jinwoo's hand continued it's trek through MJ's hair as he thought of an appropriate answer. In response though, Myungjun just recoiled from speaking and tried to further hide himself in who he assumed was Eunwoo's chest.

His response received him a sigh from Rocky, who was placed on MJ's thigh, "I think it's best we just be here for him right now. He'll tell us later when he's comfortable."

MJ had never been more thankful to the dancer before. His hand found it's way down to Rocky's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze but before he could pull it away, the younger quickly grabbed it and laced their fingers together.

MJ heard MoonBin mumble something to Jinwoo somewhere behind him but his head was clouded with sleep. Sanha's hand squeezed at his hip and he heard Eunwoo mumble for him to just go to sleep, they'd be there when he woke up.

MJ got a full night's sleep that night, the others carefully watching over their hyung.


	3. Socky Angsty-Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky just stormed in, Sanha finds him crying. MoonBin jumps in somewhere as well.

The door to the dorms slammed open, hitting the wall with the force causing Sanha and MJ, who were inside, to jump. Rocky stormed into the dorms, pushing the door closed behind him, earbuds in both ears as he messily slipped his converse off his feet. He quickly made a beeline into his and Sanha's room, the other two hearing the sharp click of the lock.

Sanha immediately looked over to MJ with wide confused eyes. MJ looked back just as confused but more worried as the door opened again, a very upset looking MoonBin looking around.

"Where is he?" MoonBin questioned worriedly, staring right at Sanha.

"Minhyuk stormed into his room just now. What happened at practice?" MJ stood up and asked, moving MoonBin to sit down in his place.

"I don't know what happened, I just noticed that he's been off all day and I think he just, snapped. I don't know and I'm really worried. Dongmin is as well and I think Jinwoo Hyung is but just won't show it." MoonBin attempted to explain.

Sanha listened carefully to the conversation between his hyungs and he pursed his lips. Everyone noticed Rocky's sour mood this morning but apparently no one bothered to ask him what was wrong.

Sanha stood up and walked away from the other two, who paused to watch as he slipped the key to his and Rocky's room out of his pocket. Unlocking the door the maknae slipped into the shared room, locking the door behind him.

Rocky was seated on his side of the room, on his bed back to the door. Sanha could hear the increased volume of the boy's headphones from here and could see how tense Rocky's shoulders were as his hands were tangled in his hair.

Sanha stayed at the door for a few more seconds only to witness the slight shake of Rocky's shoulders with each breath he took. Sanha frowned and made his way over to his hyung quietly.

Sanha sat on the other side of Rocky's bed, trying not to startle him. That plan didn't quite work as Rocky sat bolt upright and furiously wiped at his eyes, tearing out his left earbud.

"S-Sanha..?" Rocky mumbled and turned his head to look at his concerned dongsaeng.

The dancer's eyes were red rimmed and puffy and something inside of the maknae snapped. He moved forward and slowly wrapped his long arms around Rocky's frame, pulling him as close as possible.

Rocky sat frozen for a few seconds before giving in and hiding his face in the younger's neck, wrapping his arms around Sanha's waist leaning his weight onto the younger.

Sanha could feel the long exhale Rocky let out as he attempted to calm down. He could still hear the music coming from Rocky's earbuds and slipped his hand into Rocky's sweatshirt pocket and grabbed his phone, lowering the volume to a normal amount before placing the phone down. He wasn't going to take the music away, Sanha knew how much music helped all of them at bad times like this.

Sanha could feel a slight wetness on his neck and assumed that Rocky had started crying again. He really hated this, he'd only ever seen Rocky cry once before for reasons still unknown to the maknae.

Sanha reached for the free earbud, carefully placing it in Rocky's other ear and lifting the elder into his arms and moving so the both of them lay comfortably in Rocky's bed. Sanha never unwrapped his arms from around Rocky but Rocky's hands retracted to lay between them. He had one hand curled into a fist, the other flat on the maknae's chest just wanting to feel the steady beat of his heart. It was calming.

As hyperactive as Sanha got, he did know when to switch that off and be a serious human being. Now was one of those times, holding a quivering Rocky in his arms as he slowly rubbed calming circles into the older's back.

Rocky's crying ceased and his breathing evened out, alerting the youngest that Rocky had fallen asleep. Sanha dug his phone out of his back pocket carefully, texting MJ that Rocky was okay and if he needed them Rocky had his key in his coat pocket in the kitchen.

Sanha set his phone down and tried to pull a blanket over both of them before settling down, one arm holding Rocky to his chest and his free hand was gently messing with his hair.

Sanha closed his eyes for a little before he heard the click of the door and he turned his head to see an anxious looking MoonBin peak his head in.

Sanha nodded in okay for him to enter the room, Bin quietly closing the door behind him before walking up to the bed.

"He's okay?" Bin whispered and the youngest just nodded in reply, looking down at the sleeping dancer.

"Don't think he got his sleep last night. He didn't come to bed until early this morning..." Sanha mumbled gently.

MoonBin frowned, carefully moving to sit on the bed to check on his best friend. His hand replaced Sanha's in running his fingers through the boys hair.

"You can lay down if you plan on staying, I don't mind hyung." Sanha whispered looking up.

MoonBin just nodded, carefully moving under the covers. His left hand moved up to Rocky's hair again while his right was slung around Rocky's waist, hand resting on Sanha's middle.

The three of them fell asleep like that, a very disoriented but content Rocky waking up first in the morning to Eunwoo's shouting for breakfast.


	4. MyungJin Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It's not exactly fluff? But it isn't like, too violent? I guess?

Kim Myungjun, more commonly referred to as MJ, was a 1,000 year old Vampire. Any vampire you can find will tell you the same stories. How MJ tends to be a little shit and pop in and out of existence every decade.

He'd skillfully place himself in photos with many people, make headlines in the newspaper for some dangerous stunt that any normal human would have died from. Purposefully making his identy clear to the world before faking his death after he's had his fun. Another decade later he will pop up again, this time getting with the times and photobombing people's selfies.

A very pissed off Park Jinwoo, often referred to as JinJin, marched into the living room of his house. He slammed the newspaper down on the coffee table and the other three that were seated on the couch looked up, one was asleep.

Lee Dongmin, Eunwoo, spoke first, "Has.. uh.. Myungjun, was it? Resurfaced again?" He asked, using nimble fingers to pick up the newspaper.

JinJin grumbled a profanity under his breath about the mentioned vampire. He was always so risky popping up so often after supposedly 'dying.'

Yoon Sanha, Sanha, sighed and grabbed the remote, pausing the re run of Titanic they had decided to watch. He leaned over, resting his head on Eunwoo's shoulder reading the article as well.

"So. He jumped off the Golden Gate bridge in San Francisco? That's not nearly as bad as when he walked out of WW2's largest battle without injury." Eunwoo mumbled after he finished the article.

Park Minhyuk, Rocky, motioned that he'd like to see it. Eunwoo handed the paper over as he and Sanha looked up at JinJin who was silently raging.

MoonBin, Bin, was asleep on Rocky's shoulder while the other read the article, "The asshat's resurfaced. We gonna go look for him again? Are you positive we can catch him before he flings himself off the face of the earth, again?" Rocky mumbled in question, setting the paper down.

JinJin sighed heavily before turning to face the others fully. He leaned forward and made a grab for Bin's ear to wake the sleeping boy. This seemed to work as he used his hand to swat him away, mumbling something he wasn't able to hear before turning to hide his face in Rocky's neck.

Eunwoo snorted and poked Bin's cheek repeatedly and the younger finally turned and yawned, "Yah, what? Trying to sleep.." he grumbled.

"We're going to the United States. Tonight. Get packing." JinJin mumbled quietly, turning to walk off to his own room.

The others looked at each other and sighed before getting up and going to their own rooms to put their things together.

~~~~~

MJ hummed happily as he walked along the sidewalk in LA. He was sucking on a lollipop with his hands in his sweatpants pockets while he thought of his next publicity stunt. He's done so much and there is only so much he can do before he gets bored and decides to play dead for a century.

Currently, MJ's identity was the name Charlie Davenson, age 23. He was also logged into his only social media account, the one where he makes theories for the humans with every photo of himself available over the large span of time photos have been available. MJ plans to post again tonight with one of his older photos from the early 2000's.

He looked up at the bright lights of the casino he was walking past. He had some spare money, maybe he can compel the humans to let him win big cash. MJ chuckled at the thought before shrugging and walking into the large building.

A few bets won't hurt.

~~~~~

"Okay, we have six hours until sunrise. Find him and notify me when you do." JinJin's low voice was flooding into the other four boy's ears through the small earpieces they all wore.

JinJin got four grunts and huffs in response as he walked up to a large casino. They'd swept through San Francisco and they were now in LA. JinJin entered the building and looked around, trying to not let the loud noises affect his good ears too much.

He decided to let himself blend in and decided to join in on a stupid bet when a human kindly asked if he would. JinJin looked around the table quickly, locking eyes with a familiar face.

Said familiar face locked eyes with the rest of the table, including himself while he mumbled, "You will let me win this bet. I will get all of your cash and you will continue to play until you're broke."

JinJin stared steadily back then made a split second decision to roll with it for now, acting as if the vampire had compelled a fellow vampire.

As soon as the game was nearing its end, most of the humans had already gotten themselves out. JinJin pulled his last card, staring up at the vampire as his face contorted into one of complete shock.

"I don't want the money, I want a conversation." JinJin said flatly, an unreadable expression on his face.

The older vampire nodded, calling the bet quits and gathering his current winnings off the table, JinJin gathering his own. They both made their way outside and into an alley.

MJ had a smirk on his face when JinJin used his forearm to slam his back into the wall and hold him there.

"Do you know the amount of danger you cause our kind by doing what you do? Do you know how long I've been tracking you down? Do you know how easily I can have you killed now that you're right here?" JinJin asked fiercely, slipping a stake into his free hand quickly and pressing it to MJ's throat.

The older still had a smug look on his face while JinJin's eye color was slipping into a more crimson color. And as soon as he blinked, MJ now had JinJin pressed up to the wall, arm wrenched behind his back and hand in such a tight grip that the stake slipped from his fingers.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you?" MJ purred, face too close to JinJin's for comfort.

MJ had successfully surprised the younger, his face flushing very lightly at the slightly compromising position he was being held in. JinJin didn't dare move and whether or not it was because he didn't want to or he didn't feel like dying was another thing entirely.

"I can read you easily, Jinwoo." MJ continued, harshly pulling the younger back and turning him around, placing both of his hands behind his back before slamming it into the wall, trapping them behind JinJin's body and the wall, hands firmly placed on his shoulders.

"What? All bark and no bite? Come on little pup I know you can do better than this." MJ teased the younger, inching his face closer with a glint in his eye that JinJin couldn't quite recognize.

JinJin clenched his jaw tightly and used his strength to slam his head into the olders, effectively getting him away for a moment. Just enough time to duck and grab the stake and jump back up before the older regained his composure and went for him again.

JinJin skirted around MJ and wrapped an arm tightly around the older's neck, placing the stake firmly on the others chest.

"Ahhh, he does have some bite. Feisty and defiant. I like it." MJ hummed before quickly dropping his weight down and going limp.

JinJin was once again taken by surprise as the sudden weight slipped through his arm and took the stake with it.

MJ once again was hovering above the younger, but this time the stake was at JinJin's neck.

MJ smiled, "And you're cute. What a pity.." his smile faded and a sigh followed it.

JinJin tried to kick one of his legs back, but MJ was too fast, kicking his other leg out from under him and they both went down to the ground.

JinJin landed harshly on his back with MJ above him, pinning him there. Their faces inches apart and suddenly, MJ smirked.

JinJin felt a pair of very soft and surprisingly warm lips atop of his and froze, mind stopping. His thought, current escape plans, ways to get the upper hand all of it stopped. His mind was in a stunned silence and MJ smiled in victory against those surprisingly delicious lips.

When MJ pulled back, he winked and whispered, "See you around Park Jinwoo." before he vanished, leaving the stake to fall from mid air where it was being held.

The wooden material clattered to the ground as JinJin laid there, still processing what happened.

"JinJin! JinJin hyung, you there?" He heard the faint buzz of his earpiece a foot away. Must have fallen out.

JinJin picked up the small piece of plastic, placing it back into his ear, gathering his stake and stood up, "Y-Yeah I'm... I'm here." He mumbled.

"Dude, we heard some things. You found him, did you get him?" Rocky's voice appeared.

JinJin looked around before letting out a frustrated, "no" and felt his face flush.

Shit why was that kiss so... enjoyable?

"Kiss? He kissed you?!" Sanha could be heard very easily as his shrill shriek caused all of them to cringe.

"I said that outloud?" JinJin mumbled, confused and frustrated with almost everything that's happened lately.

At the other end of the alley a small chuckle could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a plan for part two if you want it, let me know! C:


	5. Socky Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just that one overused AU where if you draw on your skin, it'll show up on the other.

"Okay but, Bin hyung look! It's a freaking cat! They drew a cat and it's adorable!" Sanha said excitedly, tugging his sleeve up further to show the adorable kitten drawing his soulmate had spent ten minutes drawing.

Bin glanced over and smiled at the image of the sleeping kitten cuddling a ball of yarn. This soulmate of Sanha's was great with illustrating things.

"Aw that is actually really adorable Sanha" MJ giggled from behind the two, making both jump and let out shrieks in surprise.

MJ laughed, clutching his stomach while he hunched over. Bin slapped the back of his head in mock anger as he smiled and Sanha immediately drew his gaze back to his arm where words were starting to appear.

_Sorry, got a bit bored in class hope this wasn't disruptive to you. ~R_

Sanha frowned, how was a harmless adorable drawing of a kitten in any way disruptive?

"Hyungs, do either of you have a pen on you? My marker is in my locker.." Sanha sheepishly asked, wanting to give a quick reply.

MJ nodded, digging in his pocket before pulling out a red pen. Bin gave him a questioning look but MJ shrugged saying that it was the only one he owned.

_No, not at all disruptive! I quite like watching the doodles you draw form. Plus you're like, really good at drawing! ~S_

Sanha clicked the pen as soon as he finished writing, waiting for a response as he sat on a nearby bench, Bin and MJ following suit.

Sanha watched the black words form slowly and carefully, stopping at times as if the writer was unsure of what to write.

_Ah, thank you S. Something I picked up from a senior I met a while back. Y'know, the only thing I've ever seen appear on my arm is writing or times. Why don't you try drawing? ~R_

Sanha pursed his lips at the lot of writing currently taking up space on his skin. He clicked the pen back open before replying.

_I'm going to switch to my other arm, if that's okay. ~S_

_K ~R_

_Well, for one, I don't draw often. I can only ever draw when I'm in a mood for it and once I am I don't stop until I run out of utensils to use or someone forces me to go out to eat. ~S_

Sanha clicked the pen closed and tried to pick up on the conversation his hyungs were having.

"Yes I know MJ hyung but... they never write back to me when I try. I feel like they just don't want to get to know me." Bin was mumbling, showing a marking on his wrist that read 'lunch w JJ at 11'.

_I'd like to see what you can do then, next time try to doodle on some of your skin if you're willing :) ~R_

Sanha smiled softly, clicking his pen and writing out his response.

_Yeah whatever R. Maybe. My drawings are absolute crap most of the time. Anyway, I'm about to head home maybe we can talk later? ~S_

_Yeah sure thing S. Be safe! ~R_

Sanha clicked the pen closed and stood up when his hyungs did, slipping the pen into MJ's pocket before rolling his sleeves back down with a smile. The bell rang signaling school was ending and people were free to leave and go home. Which is exactly what the three did.

~~~~~

Rocky sighed when he clicked the pen closed. He looked up and around the music room where his friends were practicing. Eunwoo was practicing the piano and JinJin was at it with a coreo he'd just received from our senior, Jungkook.

Rocky laid back on the floor and splayed his limbs out tiredly, closing his eyes and letting the pen fall carelessly to the floor.

"Had another conversation with S I take it?" JinJin asked once the song ended.

He sat down beside Rocky as he sipped from a water bottle, the younger's eyes opening to look at his hyung and shrugged, "What if I did?"

Eunwoo wrote something down before stretching and butting in, "You should take initiative and ask for his number. Find out where he is and ask to meet over coffee or something I don't know. I know you want to."

Rocky scoffed, "Says the one who won't even talk to his own soulmate."

Eunwoo sighed and looked at JinJin before shrugging, "Had to try."

JinJin smiled, "You had that one coming for you Woo. Don't pin it on him."

Eunwoo shook his head with a small scoff, returning to hitting the keys softly in a pleasant melody until he stopped and wrote something down again and resumed.

JinJin grabbed Rocky's discarded pen and rolled up his sleeve, beginning to write something down.

Rocky gave a small gasp of surprise, sitting up, "Woah hyung, you've never talked to your soulmate before, are you really going to?" he asked with wide eyes.

JinJin shrugged nodding, "Yeah why not. Take initiative, right? They've never said anything to me."

Rocky smiled and patted his hyung's shoulder, kind of proud.

Eunwoo was glaring at the back of his hyung's head, he knew what his elder was trying to do. So Eunwoo huffed quietly to himself, moving as if to write something on the paper before scribbling something messily on his wrist under his sleeve.

Somewhere in the halls, someone screeched.


	6. BinWoo Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you could hear your soulmate's thoughts?

_What would life be like if pigeons took over the human race?_

Oh god no, not this again. Eunwoo stopped his progress on this new song as the thought came into his head. He didn't need this right now.

Eunwoo bent over, letting his head make a dull thump on the computer desk he was sat at, lifting his head before doing the same thing.

Rocky looked over at the other in slight concern, "Hyung... please don't do that you could hurt yourself..." He said.

"He just fucking thought about how Earth would be if pigeons took over the humans. I'm so done with this, I don't need it right now Rocky." Eunwoo groaned out in frustration.

Rocky hummed in understanding, "you know our soulmates can't exactly control what thoughts slip into our heads hyung." He said.

Eunwoo just growled in response, thinking cusses at his soulmate's wandering mind at this hour.

_Wait, if someone takes a pig on a plane, it's flying right? Pigs can fly! So many people should have things going for them now!_

"Oh my god, Rocky please knock me the hell out." Eunwoo sat up hurriedly and looked over at the young dancer.

"No can do hyung, last time I tried I gave you a concussion." He smiled.

"Let's not talk about that..." Eunwoo sighed.

Rocky gave a small nod before closing his eyes and letting a smile cross his face. Probably listening to whatever thought process his soulmate was having right now.

MJ walked into the room and stopped, taking in how Rocky was laying on the floor with a content smile and how Eunwoo was back to dropping his head on the desk repeatedly.

MJ snorted before setting the coffee cups down, one by Eunwoo and the other by Rocky, keeping his own in his hand.

_I hope my soulmate isn't hearing my questioning of the world.. Gosh, what would they think? They'd probably think I'm a lunatic! Oh god..._

Eunwoo sighed and gave in, letting his soulmates entire train of thought into his brain for the moment. Mainly just late night thoughts that normal teenagers have but then it started taking a very, very, dirty turn.

Eunwoo's face flushed and he hurriedly blocked that train of thought from entering his head and quickly sat up.

MJ giggled, seeing the flustered Eunwoo lift his head from the desk, "did the thought get dirty Eunwoo ya?" He snickered.

Eunwoo grumbled before going back to his work with the piano.

~~~~~

"Sanha, oh my god, shut up." JinJin groaned from a cushion on the floor.

"Well, I'm sorry that whenever his thought flood my mind it's all really cute and I just want to meet him already! He seems like he's barely making it through things as it is and he's admitted that hearing my thought randomly makes his day." Sanha rambled.

Bin leaned over to swat the youngest in the back of his head, "Sanha, I love you, but we're watching a movie right now. Please go obsess over your soulmate in your room where your squealing won't be heard by us." he smiled.

Sanha huffed and crossed his arms-

_So. Much. Work. Why am I always overflooded with it? Aish!_

Bin's eyes widened as the small and soft voice popped up. He rarely heard from his soulmate as he'd learned at a young age how to block me out. Seems his guard has been let down.

Bin's thoughts drifted into a concerned state over the other quick enough.

_Wait, he's concerned..? Ah shit, can he hear me?_

Bin let a smile enter his face before thinking of a few different ways of saying yes and projecting his thoughts to the other.

_Aigo... Sorry._

Bin pursed his lips and let himself think about why he needed to apologize? It's normal and he didn't need or want to be shut out constantly..

_I think I know how this works but... I'm Eunwoo. Sorry I constantly shut you out, but I can give you my number... xxx-xxx-xxxx._

Bin gasped and scrambled up right before the numbers slowly went through his head. He quickly grasped the marker Sanha was drawing on himself with, scribbling the numbers on his palm messily.

He tossed the marker back to the youngest before digging his phone out, putting in the number and sending a text.

 **Bin to Eunwoo(?)** : Hey uh, is this Eunwoo...?

 **Eunwoo(?) to Bin** : ah yes. Glad that thought went through. I'm sorry I tend to shut you out so much...

 **Bin to Eunwoo** : No, it's alright. I'm Bin.

 **Eunwoo to Bin** : Well then, nice to properly meet you Bin. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2??


	7. Small MyungJin Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A leans in close until person B gets flustered, mentions something for dinner, and leans away only to get smacked with a pillow.

"Jinwoo, we need to order out today Rocky texted he's going to be at the practice room late and can't cook." Myungjun shouted from the four person bedroom, hoping it would be heard by Jinwoo, who was in the bathroom.

The bathroom door opened and Jinwoo stepped out with a pair of shorts on and a towel in his hair, doing his best to dry it one handed. Myungjun took those few seconds to admire the way Jinwoo's back muscles moved as he bent to find a shirt, mumbling a reply.

"Yeah alright. What should we order though? And when is everyone coming back?" His deep voice mumbled question after question, making Myungjun sprout a small smile.

"Dongmin and Binnie are out for the night and Sanha should be home in," he checked the time, "fifteen minutes."

Jinwoo nodded, standing back up and pulling a loose fitting shirt over his head and covering his torso with the cloth before moving over to the bed and sitting down next to Myungjun.

Myungjun couldn't help but admire the way Jinwoo's eyes moved over his own face as the two took some time to study each other. Jinwoo's lips suddenly curled into a small smirk as he started to lean closer to Myungjun's face.

Myungjun felt his cheeks flare up with heat as Jinwoo moved closer, wanting to back away but not having the willpower to do so. Jinwoo's hand gently reached up to grasp at the elders chin, pulling him close enough that their foreheads touched.

"Pizza sound okay for tonight?" Jinwoo mumbled, making eye contact with the flustered Myungjun before pulling away completely and sitting back, leaning his weight on his arms.

Myungjun sat frozen for a moment, blinking, before slowly reaching for a pillow. Once he had ahold of it, he swung it right at Jinwoo's face. Repeatedly.

Jinwoo was snickering now, holding his arms up to defend himself, "Jinwoo you bastard! How dare you?"

Jinwoo grabbed the pillow mid-swing and yanked it towards himself, surprising Myungjun as he fell forward and onto Jinwoo's lap. The younger lifted his hand and placed it under the older's chin once again, only to connect their lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

When Jinwoo pulled away, Myungjun's grip on the pillow had loosened and instead, his hand moved behind the younger's neck to drag him in for another kiss.

They were both so caught up in the moment, they missed the sound of the door being opened, "Hyungs?" echoing through the halls as they jumped away from one another at the sound of the maknae's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk because it was so small I don't really like this one. I think the next update is gonna be a part 2 for MyungJin's Vampire AU. Have any requests for a prompt/idea let me know!


	8. Socky Flufff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay just  
> Person A chillin on a hammock when Person B comes out to join and falls asleep and Person A has to gently sway the hammock hoping to keep the other asleep and I just  
> yes  
> i love this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine and I apologize !!

Minhyuk had his eyes closed as he was laying outside in the hammock. Their month long vacation had just began and this, Minhyuk decided, was where he’d be spending most of his time alone.

“Hyuk?” A quiet whisper sounded to his left and he opened his eyes and turned to look at the younger.

“What’s up Sanha?” Minhyuk asked, seeing the cautious look on the younger’s face and immediately feeling some red flags in his mind.

“I… I don’t want to be alone in the house… It’s scary with the others at the beach…” Sanha mumbled and Minhyuk looked over the boy, noting the book in his hands with Sanha’s index finger holding his page.

Minhyuk moved a leg out of the hammock and placed it flat on the ground, gesturing the younger to come lay with him. Sanha took the hint and placed his book on the small wooden table next to them before carefully crawling on top of Minhyuk, gently laying on him. Minhyuk’s arms moved to wrap around the younger’s shoulders and placed a hand on the back of his neck, moving so it rested where Minhyuk’s shoulder met his head.

The younger easily fit his limbs into the spaces Minhyuk provided and sighed contently, the tension in his muscles fading instantly. Sanha never knew why but the older had a calming effect to him. 

“Thank you hyung..” Sanha mumbled quietly into Minhyuk’s shoulder as his eyes slipped closed.

“You’re welcome Sanha.” Minhyuk said, moving to run his fingers through the younger's thin hair.

Soon enough, Sanha’s breath evened out, a sign he was asleep. Minhyuk placed his hand back on the younger’s neck before slowly, cautiously, moving his leg that was planted on the ground, allowing a calming swing to the hammock.

Minhyuk wasn’t sure how long he just laid there and held Sanha, maybe it was an hour maybe three, he didn’t know. He just knew that it was around sunset when the Hyungs came back, car doors slamming shut and giggling as footsteps approached the two youngest. 

Minhyuk had just about fallen asleep, leg still slowly moving the hammock so it swung slowly, when MoonBin shushed the others and pointed to them from the driveway.

Sanha shifted, pulling Minhyuk’s body closer to his sleeping form as very light snores left his mouth. Minhyuk looked up at the other four walking towards him and slowly raised a hand to his lips, shushing them.

They all seemed to understand though and MoonBin gestured as if he were asking if Minhyuk wanted him to carry Sanha inside.

“Lift him up for me?” Minhyuk whispered, stopping the hammock’s swinging by holding his leg still.

Bin nodded, carefully untangling Sanha from Minhyuk and lifting the younger into his arms. Sanha whined at the loss of familiar warmth as Minhyuk sat up stretching. When he stood he carefully took the youngest from Bin and they all headed inside, Jinwoo grabbing Sanha’s discarded book.

Minhyuk slipped his shoes off his feet and moved so Dongmin could slip Sanha’s off before carrying the taller into their shared room and carefully placing him on the bed. Minhyuk went to the door and waved goodnight to the hyungs before closing it and looking around for his nightshirt. 

When he had found his night clothes, he changed before digging around for Sanha’s, finding them easily enough. He carefully shook the other’s shoulder in attempt to wake him up.

“Sanha you gotta change. Jeans aren’t comfortable to be sleeping in..” Minhyuk mumbled as Sanha groaned and opened his eyes.

“Okay Hyung..” The younger mumbled out as a yawn came up, nearly causing Minhyuk to yawn in turn.

Minhyuk chuckled, “Yawning is contagious Sanha,” and moved into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

By the time he was finishing up, Sanha was dressed in his night clothes and tiredly walking into the bathroom to start brushing his own teeth. Minhyuk smiled as he finished up and placed his toothbrush into a baggie they had on the counter. He patted Sanha’s shoulder as he passed and went to lay in the makeshift bed on the ground, getting a space ready and warmed up for Sanha as he came out of the bathroom as well.

Sanha basically flopped down beside Minhyuk and snuggled into his side, stealing the other’s warmth. Minhyuk smiled fondly and reached to toss the end of the blanket over Sanha’s shoulders before wrapping his arms around them and relaxing his muscles and closing his eyes.

“Hyung..?” Came a sleepy mumble into his chest.

A hum was heard in response, the older already half asleep.

“Love you…” Was muffled into Minhyuk’s shirt as the younger drifted off to sleep.

Minhyuk held the boy closer and sighed contently before playing with a few strands of the boy’s thin hair and whispering, “Love you too..” Before following suit and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ew this took me so long and I'm sorry! But hope you enjoyed. School has been hell and I've gotten into a bad argument with my cousin :C


	9. MyungJin Vampire AU (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! Part 2! Hope you enjoy, even though I can't stop hating how it turned out. I can't really fix it though. Eh. I might try to later idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW!! There's been a time skip that i didn't exactly mention in this bit. JinJin and MJ are dating in this part, I skipped over the whole "i hate you but you're really cute shit" prompt and skipped ot this cause I just really wanted to write this scenario out. Sorry!

JinJin sighed heavily as he closed the front door. He disposed of his shoes and placed his bag on the counter as he walked past it, flopping his tired limbs onto the couch and closing his eyes.

This stupid hunt his boss had put him in had him absent from his apartment for days on end with little to no sleep and hardly any blood. When JinJin heard the light footsteps of MoonBin stop in the hall before retreating to the back room, he smiled lightly as his muscles relaxed.

Bin returned with two type O blood bags, placing them on the top of the couch before heading into the kitchen mumbling something about Rocky wanting his warmed up to body temperature. 

“Thanks Bin-ah.” JinJin hummed as he sat up and grabbed one of the bags, opening it and taking a long gulp.

“No problem hyun-” Bin was cut off as Dongmin scrambled out of the hall and into the living room, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he was nodding, slipping shoes on as he left the apartment.

Both the males in the room stared at the door in shock as the other two came out into the living room with frowns on their faces.

“The company called him. Something about someone being caught and they needed his brain and some other thing to intimidate the guy into answering the interrogation questions.” Rocky stated, pursing his lips in frustration. 

“Which company…?” Jinwoo asked hesitantly.

Rocky gave him a look. Oh. It was the Vampire company. They caught a vampire… 

“Oh shit did Myungjun get caught?!” Jinwoo practically tripped standing up from the couch.

Sanha’s phone chose that time to beep and as he checked it Jinwoo quickly downed the rest of the first bag, tearing a corner on the second.

Sanha nodded, “Myungjun has been caught. Eunwoo is gonna try to keep the interrogation going as long as possibly, we have an hour tops to think of a plan to get him out of there.” He said quietly, looking up at their leader.

“Shit shit shit…” Jinwoo cursed as he began pacing, thinking of something, anything, to get his boyfriend out of trouble.

~~~~~

Out of all the places Myungjun expected the authorities to catch him, an underwater cave was not one of them. Now, he sat quietly in the steel chair with his hands cuffed to the wall behind him. Myungjun could break out if he really wanted, but there was a guard armed with a couple stakes at the door.

Myungjun sighed as the lock clicked and two figures entered. He rolled his eyes and sat up straight so he could see the table top that was placed in front of him.

He observed the three figures in the room. The guard, he was well built and most likely one of the oldest vampires in the company. Strong, don’t engage. The main interrogator, was small in stature and most likely faster than him. The last figure had Myungjun’s eyes widening. Lee Dongmin, one of Jinwoo’s flatmates, was staring intently at him, calmly.

Myungjun gave him a hardly noticeable confused glance and Dongmin gave a small shake of the head. Okay, don’t do anything, just answer the questions.

Pictures were placed in front of him and spread out into a line. All of the pictures had Myungjun in them in one spot or another, all at different times with the different alias’ he used. 

“Is this you?” A gruff voice asked. The main interrogator was staring him down.

Myungjun flicked his eyes over to Dongmin and he received a small nod, which Myungjun repeated more firmly in answer to the question.

This was going to be fun.

~~~~~

It was hard, but MoonBin figured out something to do. He was the only one other than Dongmin that knew his way around the building inside and out. The plan was Jinwoo would crawl into the ventilation from outside and have an earpiece connected to MoonBin’s phone so he could get directions. Everyone would send a text to Eunwoo’s phone, “It’s most likely on vibrate, he knows we need to get him out of there,” and hopefully Eunwoo would catch on and get Myungjun alone in the room for a minute. Jinwoo would snatch him out of the room, close the vent behind him and crawl through it in reverse order to the others and they’d make their escape.

Standing in the back of the building, MoonBin and Jinwoo were ready in their positions with Rocky and Sanha somewhere across the road, keeping their eyes on the guards stationed outside.

“Okay, we’re all set,” MoonBin handed Jinwoo the earpiece, “Just don’t get caught up there, move slowly. The vents get smaller on the higher floors and Myungjun is on floor 3. Good luck.”

Jinwoo nodded and slipped the earpiece into his ear and secured it, moving to take the ventilation guard off the wall quietly. He gave a final nod to MoonBin and he climbed into the vent.

MoonBin replaced the vent cover quietly and moved the the small slot under a staircase, bringing his phone up to his mouth to give Jinwoo instructions.

“The ventilation shouldn’t start up again for half an hour, once it does you need to be out of there, or every vampire in the building is going to be able to smell you. Three more turns ahead of you, take a right and go up the shaft before taking the closest left.” MoonBin’s voice spoke into Jinwoo’s left ear at a volume that was hard to hear but still there. 

Jinwoo was slow and precise in following the instructions, almost slipping on his way up the shaft but he paused at the corner and sighed quietly looking around.

“Now what?” Jinwoo whispered.

“Right. Follow it for twelve sections and turn right and go up. It’ll take you to the third floor.” Came his reply.

As soon as Jinwoo had finished, he could feel his shoulders catching on the sides of the vent up at the third floor. 

“Alright, how far to the interrogation room?” He whispered.

“Left and go for two sections. There’ll be an opening to your right, pause and signal me with a text, then send one to Eunwoo.” MoonBin replied.

Jinwoo followed his instructions carefully, being sure to be quiet with his movements in the tight space he was allowed movement. He paused where Bin had told him to and heard MyungJun’s voice answering a question.

“No sir, I work alone.” The elder said and Jinwoo carefully leaned forward to get a look into the room.

Jinwoo pulled out his phone and sent a text to MoonBin, moving contacts and sending one to Dongmin as well before pocketing his phone and peering through the vent seal again.

He noticed Dongmin quietly in the corner of the room, staring at Myungjun. Suddenly, he tensed very slightly and his eyes flickered up to look around the room. His eyes drifted up to the vents and his face morphed into his own form of shock. Dongmin quickly looked back to the main interrogator and cleared his throat, standing up straight and walking over.

“May I have a minute to interrogate him alone? I might be more successful and more efficient in seeing through his lies.” Dongmin spoke coldly and the other two in the room nodded before leaving.

“Jinwoo, hurry, you’ve got like a minute tops to get the hell out.” Dongmin hissed, moving fast to unfasten the handcuffs on Myungjun’s wrists as Jinwoo carefully pushed out the vent seal.

“Yada Yada. Here Dongmin, it’s A- vampire blood. Spill some in the place you’re standing.” Jinwoo said, tossing a small blood bag at his friend before moving so he could reach down.

Jinwoo grabbed Myungjun’s hands and yanked his boyfriend up and into the vents. He laid flat so Myungjun could climb over him before turning and taking the blood bag from Dongmin and hauling his friend into the vents as well.

“Jinwoo, where are you? The ventilation starts up again in ten minutes!” A frantic voice started in his ear.

“Move.” Jinwoo said, taking his earpiece out and handing it to Myungjun who was in the front.

Myungjun took the lead, Dongmin following him quietly as Jinwoo grabbed the vent seal and closed it. He carefully turned himself around and went after the other two, going as fast as he could while still being quiet.

Myungjun carefully listened to MoonBin’s instructions and they eventually made it to the vent seal where Bin was waiting, motioning them to hurry up and get out. Sanha and Rocky were behind him in the small van they brought, the back door open.

“Aww, you guys made a special escape mission just for me?” Myungjun chuckled as MoonBin grabbed his arms and dragged him out.

Jinwoo smiled at his boyfriend’s question and waited while Dongmin climbed out. But when Jinwoo moved forward and just started to climb out, the ventilation began circulating. Jinwoo’s eyes widened as both MoonBin and Dongmin grabbed his arms and yanked him out of there as fast as they could, hoping his smell hadn’t been caught in the air currents.

Bin quickly put the vent seal back on the wall while Dongmin, Jinwoo and Myungjun jumped into the back seats of the van. MoonBin leapt inside and slammed the door shut while Rocky put the van in gear and they were out of there.

The atmosphere was tense as everyone was on the lookout for anyone following them. Rocky kept taking the most random turns and strange roads. As soon as they were positive the coast was clear, everyone sighed and slumped in their seats. 

Dongmin leaned forward and rolled Sanha’s window down a little, tossing his phone out before closing it again and sighing. 

“MJ hyung, they’re gonna think you kidnapped and probably killed one of the company's best workers..” Dongmin sighed with a smile.

Myungjun smiled innocently as he moved to lean his head on Jinwoo’s shoulder, “Let’s move to Australia or something, somewhere none of us have ever been to. Start new so we don’t have to worry about being found.” 

Jinwoo smiled, grabbing Myungjun’s face and pressing their lips together.

“That’s a great idea.” He said with a smile, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes that were bright with happiness.

“So, mom, dad. What’s for dinner tonight or are we packing right away?” Sanha’s giggling could be heard after Minhyuk’s teasing question.  
Myungjun and Jinwoo were blushing in the backseat while the others laughed at them. 

Family, a perfect term to fit these six weirdos. Family, people who stick together through thick and thin. And that’s exactly what happened when the authorities showed up at their door the next morning.

They helped each other out the windows and ran, laughing, away from the city they’ve called home for years. Their home was moving to somewhere where they wouldn’t have to worry about simple things like Dongmin’s old company. 

Home was with this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, this wasn't edited!


	10. Socky Soulmate AU PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pt 2 you've been waiting for(kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO  
> it's not completed fully yet but i noticed we've hit 800 hits as of 8:46 AM on 1/9/18 and   
> I'll get the rest out when I can!!!  
> For now, enjoy this!

Somewhere in the halls, someone screeched.

 

~~~~~

 

“Sanha, you’re just going to leave me here to wait for MJ hyung by myself? How rude..” Bin muttered to his friend’s retrieting form.

 

Sanha turned so he was walking backwards and gave a small wave, “I’ve got dinner plans with dad tonight, mom wants me to help cook. Sorry hyung!” 

 

Bin pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips as he waited outside the men’s bathroom door. Suddenly, MJ came crashing through the door, excitedly holding his arm in front of Bin’s face.

 

“What- hyung! Did you wash your hands?!” Bin exclaimed before catching sight of small writing on the other’s wrist.

 

_ Hi. Uh, I’ve never talked to you before but I’d like to start, if you’re willing..?  _ Was written in neat writing by a careful hand.

 

Bin’s eyes widened, “Hyung! Answer them! This can be good for you, they might want to meet up!” Bin said excitedly.

 

Suddenly, his own arm felt a small tingle and he looked down, seeing words start to form there as well.

 

_ Hello.  _ It read.

 

Something simple had just managed to make Bin start screeching in excitement.

 

MJ didn’t bother checking on his friend as he was busy scribbling down a reply to his soulmate with a huge smile on his face. 

 

The music room door slammed open and three confused looking boys stumbled out, “Who screamed? What’s happening?” The tallest one asked worriedly.

 

Bin was rushing to find his pen as MJ looked up in confusion.

 

~~~~~

 

Sanha laid in his bed later that night, looking up at his ceiling lost in thought. He was thinking about his soulmate, and his suggestion to draw on his skin sometimes to show him what he could do. Suddenly, Sanha got an urge to find a pencil and connect it to some paper for a while.

 

Standing up, Sanha went over to his light switch and flicked it up, turning on the light in his room. He moved to grab a sketchbook off his shelf and grabbed a pencil off his nightstand and a pen from the drawer.

 

Sanha sat down in his chair at his small desk and opened to a blank page in his sketchbook before beginning a complex drawing on a meadow with two figures in the distance, holding hands. 

 

In the middle of his drawing Sanha quickly dropped the pencil and picked up his pen, moving his arm to lay above his sketchbook as he continued to draw the pair from the meadow again, but closer up and in more detail. 

 

Sanha was focused on the small pen’s movements and the intracitacy of the drawing he didn’t notice the small smiley face drawing forming a bit to the left of his own doodle.

 

Sanha stopped at the second person’s facial features and he leaned back to look at the details of the two people he drew. He recognized one as himself and quickly nodded in approval at the details he put into his own face before looking to the other, faceless, person. Sanha sighed and was about to get up and go get a wet rag to wash it off when he noticed the smiley face.

 

Suddenly, the second person’s facial features were being drawn in, presumably by his soulmate, and Sanha kept careful eyes on the marks as they appeared. 

 

When they stopped appearing, Sanha noticed words forming below the drawing but he moved his attention to the second person’s face. He studied the other’s work for a while before smiling and looking down to the words that had formed.

 

_ Nice to know what you look like now S, hope this gives you a clue of what I look like. Maybe we could meet sometime soon? ~R _

 

Sanha’s face had morphed into one of pure happiness and he moved to take in the other’s features some more.

 

A minute or two later he grabbed his pen and began scribbling down a reply.

 

_ I’d love to ~S _

 

The two spent the rest of the night memorizing the drawing and the other’s facial features, slowly falling more in love than they were before. They planned out the meeting for the next day after figuring out they went to the same school. They sat and planned into the early hours of the morning before they said their goodnights and fell asleep.


End file.
